Lucy The Dragon slayer
by xxBlack-Dragon-Himexx
Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.Adopted by lilangel25
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy the dragon slayer**

**Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.**

Disclaimer:

Lucy: she does not own us or fairy tail, just the 'light dragons'

Me: way to rub it in my face 

Lucy: shush, I want to read.

Me: ... Meany...

Ch.1.

Lucy had just finished her first job alone after Erza told her she should for training. She finished it and got her reward but as she was walking back to Fairy Tail two men stepped out in front of her.

"Excuse me; I want to go through here." Lucy said, irritated.

The men looked annoyed. "I say we show her how to treat us." The one on the right said. *(just imagine them how you want, they are big and strong.)*

They walked up to her and grabbed her arm to push her to the ground.

(Time skip here cos I don't know how to write it.)

Lucy staggered up to the doors of the guild, she could barely stand, her legs were covered all over with cuts and bruises, her arms too, and she had a fractured rib and a sprained ankle, as well as a large gash on her head.

The door was open slightly and instead of opening it and walking in she fell against the open door and collapsed on the ground, still conscious.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" Lissana, Juvia, Mira, Levy, Wendy and Cana said running over to her. The boys (Or men) all stood there in shock. They carried her up to the hospital wing and locked the door so she could sleep.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was either passed out, asleep or gone home. Lucy was in the hospital wing when suddenly she heard a noise; she opened her eyes to find two dragons in front of her. She was about to scream when the right one spoke, "Child, as you can see we are dragons, if you could not tell, we are light dragons, we would like you to be the next dragon slayer. We understand you have your celestial spirits but you will be able to keep the one of your choice.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Suddenly everyone was awaked by a loud crash, it was the dragons leaving with Lucy to train her, but they passed it off as Natsu or someone.

The next morning Lissana and Mira were walking towards the hospital wing.

"So, how's the relationship with Natsu going?" Mira asked.

"Good, good, I'm trying to convince him to help me get Lucy a boyfriend -*cough*-Gray-*cough*- but he won't, he is too overprotective of her like Elfman is with me." Lissana replied.

They got to the door, Mira unlocked it and was about to say something else to Lissana when she screamed. Lissana saw and screamed also.

The screams woke everyone up, "What is it?" Gajeel asked grumpily. **(Gajeel is there with Levy cos she won't leave the guild where Lucy is.) **

"L-L-Lucy's gone!" Mira shouted, distraught.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

{} {} {} time skip, 4 year later {} {} {}

Lucy got on the train to Magnolia, she had said goodbye to her two light dragons, Jupiter and Mercury, and was once again wondering if the guild will recognise her. After the four years she was training, her hair has grown hip-length, it goes from blonde then half way down turns white. She only wears one 'costume' now, a white tube top which stops an inch underneath her boobs. She also wears amber coloured shorts and black lace up boots which go up to her knees. She wears an orange sleeveless jacket (Like natsu's but with a hood.) and wears black fingerless gloves which go up to her elbow, she would have to take it all the way off to see her guild mark.

She got off the train and made her way back to the guild which is her home. She opened the doors and everyone turned to look at her. "Lucy!" everyone shouted and came running up to her.

After she caught up with almost everyone she went to sit with Erza, Gray, Lissana and Juvia.

"Its going to be so exciting having you in the team." They said.

"So, how's the relationships going?" she asked.

"Well, I and Juvia are together as well as Erza and Jellal."** (Spelling?) **Gray said.

At that moment Natsu and Happy came walking over, happy flew straight to Lucy and hugged her but Natsu glared.

"Get out, weakling." He hissed."

"Excuse me?" Lucy said stunned. "Natsu you can't do this just because she went missing." Lissana said.

It turns out that if you are brought by someone else to the guild like Lucy was then the master has no right to kick you out of the guild, the person who brought you in does, in this case that person is Natsu.

After Lucy was told, everyone realised there was no helping it.

"I'm so sorry." Mira said as she removed Lucy's mark. She couldn't take it so she went to walk out but before she did Natsu stopped her.

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded angrily. "First you kick me out now what!"

He raised his hand then slapped her cheek while his hand was on fire, everyone gasped, his claws where out and he scratched Lucy right near her left eye and it immediately turned into a scar. She slapped him back while her hand was 'alight' since she was the light dragon slayer and scratched him as well; everyone automatically knew they had just declared each other their enemy. But what nobody knew was that during that, Natsu had kicked Lucy's ankle and had sprained it.

"L-Lucy..." Erza said, apologetically.

"You know what; in any other circumstance I would say to you _all_ I will miss you but this time all I can say is sorry and that you probably won't see much of me. Gate of the lion open... LEO!" she said when she called Leo, since she did not have to use her key anymore she stretched out her right arm to her side then lifted it above her head then out in front of her.

Loke appeared and bowed, he then said his final farewell.

"I have one thing to say, I will not view any of you as my ultimate enemy apart from one, goodbye, I wish you all good health." He said. He then disappeared as he went to grab Lucy's suitcase, all full of the same outfit, but also her old keys and letters.

Lucy and Loke walked all the way to the train station where she got on and didn't look back.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Lucy got off the train on the opposite side of Magnolia, where she knew the Sabertooth Guild was; she walked out of the train station and looked around but didn't know where the guild could be.

"Excuse me, miss?" She asked a Woman with a young child.

The woman looked at her with kind eyes before answering her. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could tell me where the Sabertooth guild's main building would be."

"Why yes, are you a mage wanting to join?" she asked, looking like she was elated by the fact Lucy wanted to join.

"Yes..." Lucy said.

"Follow me then- come on Timothy." The woman said before walking.

The woman took Lucy all the way up to the guild's doors and bid her farewell.

"Wait!" Lucy called, "Why did you look so excited earlier?"

The woman turned to look at Lucy, "Because I see you have great power; you will be able to make a great difference in this town by keeping peace between us civilians." She then turned back around and walked back towards the town.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Lucy said to herself before opening the guild doors.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone was confused at the fact the guild doors opened, especially since everyone in the guild was either sitting down or doing something in the guild hall.

The guild master, Shyne (Pronounced as shine.) came forward.

"Who is there?" she announced. Lucy stepped forward and Shyne gasped. Everyone took in the light dragon slayer.

"I am Lucy Heartfillia, I wish to join your guild." She announced.

A huge beast-like man came forward. "I am Orga (Sp.?) and I want to ask, why you wish to be in our guild."

"I was kicked out of my previous guild by the stupid salamander so decided to go here, where I would originally be if it wasn't for Dragneel finding me when he did."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sting said, coming forward with rogue by his side. "He marked you as his enemy..." he said smirking.

"And I marked him as mine." She stated, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Only dragon slayers can do that." He said, angry and confused; angry for being confused.

"Oh I am." She said, a smirk appearing on her face. "Loke... spar with me." She announced and everyone was confused for a minute until Loke appeared.

"Anything for you, hime." (Japanese for princess.)

They started duelling, at first everyone was impressed with her fighting skills but then she started using her magic.

She was slightly bored so finished him off. "Light dragons roar!" everyone was stunned into silence. "So, when do I get my guild mark?" she asked.

Shyne came up to her and asked her where she wanted it, Lucy told her on the right side of her stomach and told her to make it a bright gold colour; this is so everyone can see it and is convenient since her stomach is not covered by her tube top anyway since it stops two inches below the bust.

"So, you two are the oh-so-great-we-killed-our-dragon-parents dragon slayers I hear about?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are." Sting said while rogue remained silent. "Want to be in our team?" he asked.

Suddenly Lucy remembered something. "Is Yukino Aguria here?"

A girl came forward. Lucy walked over to her and noticed she didn't have many keys. "Here. I don't need them." She said handing over her former keys. "Just be warned Aquarius and Scorpio are a couple and Aquarius gets pissed if you interrupt their vacation time and Taurus the bull is a massive hentai (Pervert) and also Virgo is always like 'is it time for my punishment, plus Aries is always saying sorry." She said before walking back over to Sting and Rogue.

Yukino came running after her. "Why don't you need them?"

"Well, when I became a dragon slayer I was only able to keep one, so I chose Leo the lion, oh and he and Aries are best friends, so I decided if I ever came here, which I had to, then I would give them to you." She was scowling as she thought of her former guild.

"Well, if you're gonna be in our team, we need to go on a mission Blondie." Sting said.

"Bakka, you're Blonde too." She muttered.

**Please R&R! It would mean the world to me. I will be updating very soon, all my love xxBDHxx**


	2. first mission part 1

**Lucy the dragon slayer**

**Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.**

**In reply to "****Celine the Human****" and "xxEmeraldButterflyxx" Natsu was being mean because Lucy going missing had a great effect on him, he still cared for her but When she suddenly turned up without giving him a letter or phone call or whatever, he got angry and the 'pride' told him to just shout at her but the dragon magic made him go slightly out of control and now he and Lucy are absolute enemies and no one can do anything about it.**

Disclaimer:

Lucy: yay second chapter! Why it take you so long! Grrr...

Me: HEY! I was on Holiday with no computer access.

Sting: Stupid girls, BDH does not own any of us characters. Just the plot and the dragons of 'Light'.

CH2

"You can't call me Blondie when you're Blonde yourself!" Lucy said, hands on hips, "And anyway, my hair isn't fully blonde."

"Come on already, I've got a job for us." Sting said lector walking out behind him. "Anyway, why don't you have a cat?" Sting asked, noticing no walking, talking feline next to her.

"Because it's too much hassle and tiring." She said walking out in front of Sting, Lector, Rogue and Froshe.

They left the guild headquarters and got on the train to Magnolia. Lucy noticed that they didn't like transportation but could deal with it. "Hey," she said, "How come you two don't almost pass out or can barely move from motion sickness like the Salamander?"

"It's cos all dragon slayers hate transportation but get used to it, but you don't have that effect cos you learnt it later on in life." Rogue said, handing Froshe a candy.

-Line break (LB) -

When they reached Magnolia train station I was two in the afternoon. "Right let's go Blondie, Rogue." Sting said.

"Bakka, you're blonde to." Lucy said, walking next to them.

"Don't Bakka me Baka." Sting said. They broke out into a jog and reached the forest where they will be given their job.

They were met by the medicine woman (Tell me her name plz.) "My job for you is to get Mokarov and bring him to me, it is time for his check up and he refuses to come."

"Why not get fairy tail to do it then?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well child, he would see it when the mages there request the job, so I needed another guild, and I chose yours. I did not know you had changed guilds, but now I see your scar I see why. Bakka Salamander." She replied.

They soon left and were on their way to the guild when Lucy put her hood up.

"Why the hood?" Rogue asked.

"it's easier, actually, scratch that, it's something I'm gonna do for jobs and sting you say one word about it being stupid or that I am an idiot and I will punch you so hard you will have teeth in your stomach." She threatened looking at Sting directly.

"So how we gonna do this, burst in or...?" Sting asked trailing off.

"Easy, GATE OF THE LION OPEN... LEO!" she said and Loke appeared. "you will go in there and ask to see Master Mokarov then we will go in, saying stuff like how could you just run off, all that then pretend to notice Mokarov then we will just say you better go see her for your monthly check up or we will have to drag you there since she gave us a job to do, and Sting stand there like a good boy and don't say a word."

They reached the fairy tail doors and Loke walked in.

"Where are they?" Natsu asked.

"Who?" Loke asked innocently.

"Lucy, and those two others, I can smell them."

They had heard this and walked in. Lucy chucked a piece of paper to Erza to read.

"'We come in peace we came on a job to get Master Mokarov to go for his check up, we have no intention to fight.'" She read.

"Screw not fighting," Natsu said. "There is scum from Sabertooth here; you see their marks, even hers."

He went to walk up to Lucy to fight her, but she looked at Sting and nodded, allowing him to fight the Salamander.

Soon every person apart from Mokarov, Mirajane, Lissana, Romeo and Lucy were fighting, Lucy could see someone was already injured and that poor Romeo was about to get really hurt and used something she didn't thought she would have to use so early. She gestured for the two girls, and two 'men' (Or boys) to get well back up against the other wall. They backed away confused but did it anyway.

Lucy lowered her hood and put her hands palms forward at either side of her. She raised her head and only Rogue out of the people fighting noticed her. He has a similar 'attack' although instead of using light it is darkness and backed against the wall with the others, although he new she would have an even more powerful attack, they looked at him with confusion but did not say anything as Lucy started speaking, as she spoke a golden glow surrounded her and white 'bubbles' were still around her.

She spoke in a low, serious tone, "I call upon the heavens, lend me your power; see the people below and let me stop this, stop the fighting and restore peace, I call upon you, 100 LIGHTS OF THE HEAVENS SHINE!"

**Please R&R! It would mean the world to me. I will be updating very soon, all my love xxBDHxx**


	3. first mission part 2

**Lucy the dragon slayer**

**Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.**

**In reply to "****Celine the Human****" and "xxEmeraldButterflyxx" Natsu was being mean because Lucy going missing had a great effect on him, he still cared for her but When she suddenly turned up without giving him a letter or phone call or whatever, he got angry and the 'pride' told him to just shout at her but the dragon magic made him go slightly out of control and now he and Lucy are absolute enemies and no one can do anything about it. Warning: potty mouth Lucy slightly!**

Disclaimer:

Lucy: Hopefully this time you will update soon.

Me: hey! I was on holiday then I was really busy for the rest of the summer now I'm back at school so shush!

Lucy: *Glares* Urasai!

Sting and Rogue: Both of you! We're trying to read. Oh and BDH don't own fairy tail.

CH3

"I call upon the heavens, lend me your power; see the people below and let me stop this, stop the fighting and restore peace; I call upon you, 100 LIGHTS OF THE HEAVENS SHINE!"

A massive light appeared and surrounded everyone fighting; it practically paralysed them for a short amount of time then drained their energy slightly.

"I'm being serious here, all I want is to get the fuck out of here with Mokarov, take him to Polyushka the medicine lady, get my reward money and get out of here! _And I warn you Sting, I see you going to do one of your fucking roars and I will concentrate my heavens shine directly on you and go full out!_" Lucy said, and then snarled at Sting at the end.

Everyone looked shocked at Lucy's language, Sting glared.

"Alright then, come on Mokarov!" Lucy shouted, then turned and squealed, "Mira! Juvia! Lissana! Erza! LEVY! We_ totally _have to catch up soon!" Sting rolled his eyes at the bi-polar behaviour of his latest team mate.

"Come on Blondie, old man." Sting said, walking out with Lucy, ignoring her while she shouted, Mokarov followed after giving a look to his guild saying 'you do anything I will kill you' and Rogue behind them all, chuckling ever so slightly.

-Line break - (^-^) - HUGS!-

After they got Polyushka Mokarov, and got their reward money, Lucy decided that before they got back on the train she should go get ice cream.

"Where's Lector and Froshe?" Lucy asked realising she took no notice of them what-so-ever this mission.

"Right here Fairy-san!" Froshe said, Lucy gave him a death glare, not wanting to be affiliated with that stupid Salamander whatsoever and Froshe suddenly decided to stick with Lucy-san.

As Lucy was buying her ice cream, she spotted the girls, quickly running up to them and chucking her ice cream at Sting and rogue in the process.

"Lucy!" they all shouted and enveloped her with hugs. Laughing, they all pulled away.

Everyone gave the latest on their relationships, Mira finally got up the courage to ask Freed out, Juvia and gray had gone all the way (which had both Juvia and Lucy blushing madly), Erza and Jellal were now officially an item to the guild and Levy got her courage together and kissed Gajeel finally, and Lissana dumped Natsu and now has her sights set on someone else.

"Soooo, who's your boyfriend out of the two?" Mira said.

"None of them!" Lucy said, blushing madly.

After an hour of hearing girls giggles, rogue and Sting got annoyed and literally had to drag Lucy back to the train station.

-LB-

Back at the guild, Lucy had gone to train with Shyne, the master, as in a year, the magic games will be upon them..

**Please R&R! It would mean the world to me. I will be updating as soon as I can since I'm back to school, all my love xxBDHxx**

**Who do you think Lissana should get together with?**

**Next chapter: The magic games.**


	4. The magic Games pt 1

**Lucy the dragon slayer**

**Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.**

**Warning: potty mouth!**

Disclaimer:

Lucy: yeah! This s**t just got real!

Me: yeah! Wait till you hear about your new outfit!

Lucy: OOH! YAY! Do I get any more cool attacks?

Rufus: if my memory serves me right, it's called protector of the heavens... Lucy-san doesn't own fairy tail

CH4: the magic games.

It had been a year since Lucy went on a training expedition with Master Shyne, Sting and Lector were sitting at the bar talking to Yukino about Taurus and Aquarius.

"I don't see how she did it? Taurus is a massive pervert, whereas Aquarius is major scary!" Yukino complained.

"She's a tough one, that's for sure." Sting smirked.

Rogue was sitting around, talking to Froshe when the guild doors burst open.

There stood Lucy and Shyne.

She had definitely gotten stronger, everyone could sense it, and Sting and Rogue knew she was even stronger than them.

Minerva walked up to Lucy and high-fived the dragon slayer on her choice of clothing.

"You're getting better Blondie, I'm proud of you." Minerva said, shocking everyone.

"What? She visited while I was training." Lucy said, explaining.

Everyone then took in her new appearance.

The scar on her left cheek (can't remember if it was there originally but oh well.) was still there, but stood out more now since it looked like it had been reopened while training, her hair now went down to her knees and was a bright platinum blonde, she now had bandages where her tube top was (Like Erza had in the anime fighting Jellal.) and had a sleeveless thin black jacket which went down to her waist open over the top. Her shorts were dark blue denim with a slightly loose black and gold chequered belt over it. The boots she wore were even longer now; they went up further and stopped mid-thigh. The heel was 4 or 5 inches but she moved in them like they were trainers.

She looked up and let everyone look at her eyes, her left eye (Would be on the right as you look at her) was not brown, it was white with a gold swirl slightly like the ten wizard saints sign but different. Rogue and Sting knew what it meant, it meant, she had a mate and would mark them soon. They also knew who it was by the colour of her eye.

She slowly walked over to where Sting sat and whispered a single word in his ear before biting down and sinking her teeth into his neck. After she let go he did the same to her.

Rogue heard the word. "Mine".

But some baka had to go and be stupid and go to 'rescue' someone.

He was almost there when he was surrounded by the roar of the shadow dragon.

"You BAKA! Didn't you know if you interrupt the marking process you get killed by all females surrounding you?!" Rogue shouted, shocking everyone because he broke his usual quiet facade.

"Rogue, its okay, you of all people should know that's only if the teeth get pulled away from the other person. After all, you learnt about it same as me." Sting said the marking complete. On both their necks there was a pair of wings with the same design as Lucy's left eye.

"Well, we should get going to the games." Lucy said.

-Time skip- Magic games-

"Welcome to the Magic games, we can finally begin as our last finalist team have arrived... Fairy Tail team A!" the announcer said.

"Pathetic." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't cover up your eye with your hair you know." Sting said kissing Lucy on the neck.

They were in their team box along with Rufus, Ogre and Rogue. Lector and Froshe were there as well.

The announcer continued. "Now we can begin our first battle, the people fighting will be: Fairy Tale team A's Natsu Dragneel vs Sabertooth's Lucy Heartfillia!"

Everyone else apart from Sabertooth was outraged that it was girl against boy, even Natsu cos he didn't realise it was Lucy.

Sabertooth knew of Lucy's powers and just shrugged it off.

Lucy walked out to the arena meeting Natsu.

"Dragneel..." Lucy spat.

"Heartfillia." He spat back.

They didn't waste any time getting into it, whatever Natsu attacked, Lucy did her version.

After some time Natsu managed to hit her mark, her mate mark. This pissed her right off.

"Now you've done it!" she screeched.

Natsu looked confused until she moved her hair out of her eye to the way it was supposed to be. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Those who saw Lucy's heavens shine expected her to do that but she did something oh so more powerful.

"I am the protector of the heavens, the protector of all the heavens and sacred laws. This person broke the most sacred ancient dragon law of marking and mating." Rogue and Sting were right now frightened to say the least, for their lives, because this attack is what can drain their power and it will take 6 months for them to regain it. "Let me punish him, as the protector of the heavens. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she made her attack but before Natsu got his punishment for breaking a sacred, ancient dragon law, it stopped. No one knew why, not even Natsu who was bracing himself for it.

The person who was the cause for this was the person who had ignored her one moment then beat her up the next, the person who she feared the most in the world; the person who made Loke come to Lucy's aid before she fainted from fear and the person who Sting wanted to rip their head off as he rushed to Lucy's side.

Her father...

**Ooohh! Cliffy! Please R&R! It would mean the world to me. I will be updating as soon as I can since I'm back to school, all my love xxBDHxx**


	5. The Magic Games pt 2

**Lucy the dragon slayer**

**Summary: Lucy was badly injured and after she was taken back to the guild two dragons appeared before her, she will become the dragon slayer of light. But when she comes back and is kicked out of the guild by Natsu, who does she turn to? Sabertooth of course.**

**Warning: potty mouth!**

**POLL NOW UP FOR LISSANA boyfriend**

Disclaimer:

Lucy: ummm, help!?

Me: don't worry, nothing 'too' bad happens but allot of but kicking takes place! XD

Sting: hell yeah! But kick time! We don't own fairy tail! (Can't remember who is in what teams, just go with it...

CH5 magic games part2: her father. 

Lucy felt Sting hold her and relaxed. This helped her wake up.

She opened her eyes and saw her worst nightmare. What the hell he was doing there she didn't know.

She thought he was gone for good; she thought he was dead after she attacked him while escaping from his abuse. She knew why he had cancelled her magic, it was because even though her magic is powerful, it sensed the man she fears the most and got cancelled out because of that fear.

*any way back to story*

"Well, well, well. Lucy, what do we have here?" he said.

Sting knew what she should do and whispered it in her ear immediately.

"I-I'm not afraid..." she trailed off before seeking out her courage and shouted "I'm not afraid of you!" her eyes were turning a pure white with the golden swirl still faintly visible. "I call upon the power of the light. Thou holy stars, help me restore goodness. I need the power of the heavens to stop this evil being..." she had shut her eyes and then snapped them open as she screamed the last words. "Holy light of the heavens, restore and protect!"

A massive light came down from the heavens and struck her father directly. Sting had never been more proud of her. After about a minute the light disappeared and Jude Heartfillia was on the ground drained. A second later r=the magical police force came and took him away. Sting walked back up to the Sabertooth box as the battle continued.

"Now, where was I?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side.

*three minutes later Natsu is defeated*

It is now the navel battle.

"Fairy tail A's Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail B's Juvia Lockster, Lamia scale's Lyon, and Sabertooth's Lucy Heartfillia!"(Other people as well obv...) the announcer said, listing the people taking part in the battle. Allot of people shuddered at Lucy's name... but Lucy just couldn't wait to catch up with Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia, wendy, Cana and Lissana.

Everyone was ready in the big water globe, Lucy was just waiting for it to begin, as soon as it started she blasted out everyone apart from Lyon, Juvia and Gray.

Gray tried to attack Lucy and ended up kicking Juvia out. Lyon then went on to attack Gray and kicked him out. It was down to Lyon and Lucy.

"Well, LIGHT DRAGON'S WINGS SLASH!" Lucy attacked, effectively knocking him out and winning.

She dove out and ran up to her team, hugging Sting and getting a compliment from Orga and Frosch **(A/N: thanks for the spelling panhero)**.

It was a break next so Lucy ran up to her girls. They started squealing and hugging immediately.

"How's it all going?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Mira started "I am going out with Freed Cana is going out with Elfman, Juvia and Gray are engaged (*Lucy squeal*), Gajeel recently marked Levy (*Lucy squeal again*), Erza and Jellal are going steady, Wendy marked Romeo and Lissana... she won't say anything." **(I Put pole up on my profile)**

The rest of the Magic games after that went by quickly, and after Lucy said to meet up again with the girls, her and Sting went back to their town.

**Please R&R! It would mean the world to me. I will be updating as soon as I can since I'm **_**REALLY**_** busy with Gcse stuff, all my love xxBDHxx**


End file.
